In My Place
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Yoshimori Shishio, wife of Gen Shishio, died of mysterious circimstances leaving a heartbroken Gen and their one year old son. After 5 years, Gen has moved on and remarried, but soon the marriage takes a turn when a force won't let love die. GenxYoshimori
1. Chapter 1

In My Place: Chapter 1; Should I Let Go of What's Already Gone

I wonder what time it is, the clocks says its 11:00, but does it really matter time already stopped for me. As I listen to the monitor, the flat sound whistling in my ear, no I won't let go! I can feel the doctors moving me away; I fight to be near their side my hand still clutched in theirs. I am forced to let go and now I wait in the hallway, sloped down on the floor as they fight to save my loves life. I brush my hair back trying to get a grip, soon I hear the door open the doctor comes out as the staff exits the room sad looks upon their faces, please god don't let it be true. The doctor gives me a look, I already know he's gone, but I won't believe it. I walk up to the door inside I see his lifeless body covered in his hospital blanket, I walk slowly towards him and as I stand above his body, removing the cover, I see my love sleeping. His skin looked so pale, not tan and skin kissed as I remember. His hair has lost the shine and luster, his lips look almost blue, and I can't see his eyes. I clutch his hand with my own; I don't feel his heart or the heat that radiated when I touched him.

He placed one last kiss on his head and one more kiss on his lips, and let go of his hand and sunk into the icy cold depths of despair. His wife was dead. Yoshimori was dead.

Normal p.o.v

It had only been a month now, the funeral was so nice, and Yoshimori looked so lovely dressed in his wedding kimono. Gen held the small hand in his own; clutching it as if they would float away if he let go. I looked down at the child next to him, brown hair a like mine, but so unruly like…like his mother, dark black eyes like his mother, and tan skin like his with innocence like is mother. He clutched the bear they bought him for his birthday as they watched Yoshimori coffin lowered into the ground.

He felt the small hand pull my own, looking down I saw eyes staring at me as if to ask a question, "What is it Ou?" I ask him trying to keep my emotions in check, I bent down to listen to the question, "Why are they burying mommy?" the small sad voice, I felt something inside me snap, "If they bury mommy he won't be able to take me to school anymore" he said making tears well in Gen's eyes. "Oh, Ou"

Suddenly some of people started throwing dirt into the grave, "Daddy, tell them to stop" the small child said, many people heard the boy and cried more for his lose, "Daddy their burying mommy! Mommy has to come home with us" he whined as Gen held him tightly so he would not try and stop it. "Please daddy! There bury my mommy!" he could feel tears streaming down his face as his soon cried for his mommy. He could hear the loud sobs as the love of his life was buried, forever out of his reach. The struggling child continued to call for his mother. "Momma! Momma!" he whined as much as his little voice could, Gen wished he could call for his wife, but he knew…he knew better.

After the funeral was done and the comforting words were said, the cemetery became empty. All that remained was them and the corpses. Gen and Kato stood in front of the decorated grave of his late wife and mother Yoshimori. "Daddy?" a horsed voice said, Gen looked down through puffy eyes, "When is mommy coming home?" he asked in a sad voice, "He's not" he said in a quiet voice as they both looked down at the grave.

As they prepared to leave the cemetery, Ou took his teddy bear and rested it against the head stone, "See daddy, now mommy will have something to keep her safe" he said innocently as Gen watched him, "So now mommy has a piece of me" it said with a smile wiping the tears from his eyes, reaching into his pocket Gen took something out. Kneeling down he placed a silver pendent around the bear's throat, the silver chain gleamed and sparkled with the rays of the disappearing sun.

"Come on Ou, it's getting late" he said grabbing the other boy's hand, "Bye-bye, mamma" the small child said as he was led away from his mothers and Gen's love final place of rest.

As the two drove home and the sunset in the distance, a lone cry belt, as the wind rattled the trees of the cemetery.

-5 years later-

Small feet raced down the stairs, his shaggy brown hair wisp as he entered the kitchen and was hit with the smell of food. "Good Morning, momma!" Ou beamed as he sat down for breakfast, "Morning sweet heart" his mother said placing a plate on the table. Suddenly another figure entered the room, "Good Morning dear" the mother said happily as the other placed a kiss on his lips. "Morning, Sen dear" he said trying to fix his tie, Sen removed his hand and tied the fabric making sure it was straight, "Thanks", Gen said a blush on his face.

"Ou hurry and eat your breakfast the bus will be here soon" Sen said watching as he stuffed food into his mouth, 'he truly has Gen's appetite', Sen thought before hearing the bus horn. "Ou the bus is here" Sen said sweetly as Ou jumped up, grabbing his book bag, "Don't forget your lunch" Sen said passing him his lunch box. "Thanks momma!" he said happily placing a kiss on his lips before running to catch the bus. Sen watched as he made it to the bus and headed for school with his friends.

"Gen you're gonna be la…" before he could finish Gen grabbed his petit figure and pulled him into deep kiss. Tanned fingers brushed through waves of gold hair, as arms wrapped around Gen's strong frame. "I'll see you when I get home" Gen said before grabbing his suitcase and headed to work.

….to be continued…

KnightLelouch: Merīkurisumasu to shiawasena atarashī toshi! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story I want your honest opinions.

Mew: Merry Christmas Everyone! And a delicious New Years!

Wakana: Have a Merry Christmas and a Rocking New Years

Bloody Mariaz- Hn….Happy Holidays

Ekira: Happy Holidays

Everyone: Happy Holidays!

Hiden: Fuck Christmas!

Everyone: Shut up Hiden!

KnightLelouch: Um….Please Santa give me the gift of reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

In My Place; Chapter 2: I'm not DEAD!

Putting the last of the dishes in Sen closed the dishwasher turning the machine on. As the water pulsed and spun through it, Sen began preparing things for dinner.

It was a busy day at the office, people working back and forth trying to finish paperwork and deliver it on time. Gen went to his office, after working for the company for so long he had gotten a promotion to an Executive. His job was mostly to keep an eye over workers and deal with complaints or any problems that arose in each work area.

He started his computer and began typing the new proposals for the workers. Suddenly his phone began to ring. "Hello" Gen said still typing on his computer, "What?" he stopped typing, "When?" he said standing up, "I'll be right there", he closed the phone before grabbing his coat and headed out of the office.

At home Sen and Ou sat in the living, Ou was sitting on the couch next to Sen when the door opened revealing the a worried Gen, his breathing was a little labored and he looked like he had been sweating. He went inside and saw his wife and son sitting on the couch and quickly rushed inside, arm circled around Sen before he grabbed his son into a worried yet grateful hug.

"Ou what happened?", he said noticing the various scratches and the bruise on the side of his son's face. "Well, I got into a fight today" he said looking at his father who gave him a disappointed look. "Ou you know how I feel about fighting, what possessed you to do something so reckless" he scolded the boy who look down who Sen interjected, "Now Gen, it's not his fault" he stared giving Gen a look, "I talked to the school principle and if you ask me those boys deserved worse than being suspended" the blond had malice in his voice, "Ou what did they do to you?" he said a ting of anger present in his voice, Ou just looked down his fist balling into a fist.

"Today at school, when I was going to my last class I stopped at my locker to get my book and when I opened it up I…" he had stopped as tears threatened to spill from his already bruised eyes. "Ou what happened?" his father said worried at his son's tone, before saying anything Ou went to his book bag clutching it closed to his chest, before reaching inside and pulling out something that made Gen's blood grow cold.

A teddy bear… a brown teddy bear with a large red heart on its tummy, the same bear he had given Ou for his birthday and the same bear that he had laid at his wife's grave at cemetery. What the hell kind of sick joke was someone trying to pull, that bear should be resting in the arms of his lover, but it wasn't that means…he was going to be sick.

"Someone, went into my locker and left it, I thought it was from some girl or something, but then I looked at it again and I knew, I knew… this bear" he clutched the bear closer and sat back on the couch. Gen remained quite so many thoughts running through his head; who would be so sick as to defile his precious late wife's grave? And more importantly what was he going to do when you got his hands on the twisted son of a bitch.

"I'm calling the police" he said going to the phone in the other room, while Sen sat with Ou trying to calm him down. Sen could hear Gen yelling and screaming from the other room, he knew he was angry and he didn't blame him.

Later into the night, Sen sat on the bed with Ou, tucking into bed. "Are you feeling any better dear?" Sen said looking down at the sniffling boy who just gave him a small nod and grunt. Sen gave a small smile patting the soft main of dark hair, "It will be okay dear" he said before placing a loving kiss on the boys head before heading to the door, "Goodnight dear, sweet dreams" he said smiling and closing the door to the room.

Ou laid there for a few minutes, quite thoughts racing through his head, without much thought he reached over the side of the bed where his back pack lay. Reaching inside he pulled out the stuffed bear out, looking over his childhood toy and all he could think off was his mom, his real mom. He lay back onto the bed and slowly his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

….POV

Everything was the same, my house was the same, and Madoro was sleeping in his little dog house, silly white dog. As I enter inside, something just doesn't feel right, everything looks the same, but so different. I go into the living room, the furniture's been moved around, but that couldn't be it.

As I looked to the mantle, I feel a cold freeze through my core. The frames that held my photos, the photos of my love, my son, my family…the person in the photo, it's not me. How could it be, I was only gone for a day…I think, everything's felt so hazy. But he knew that was his husband and that was his son, who the hell was that golden haired person in the photo's laughing and holding 'his' family.

As he glared at the photo's a crack etched into the glass, he turned away not able to stomach anymore. He had to find his husband; he had to see his son. He rushed down the hallway and up the stairs he found himself before a familiar door. The light was still on,

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Ou" a voice said, his hand stopped as he recognized the voice instantly, 'Gen'

"Gen it will be okay?"

'Whose voice was that…" they thought, 'Who was in his bedroom? His bedroom he shared with his husband?" as he went inside his eyes widened and his heart ached when he entered the bedroom, there on the bed, his bed, the on he shared with his husband, was his husband sitting on the bed looking distraught as someone other than him leaned against their back in a comforting fashion

"I just don't know what to do" he sighed into his hand rubbing his face as if to relieve the pressure, "I just..." he sighed with frustration

"Gen calm down" the blond figure said rubbing their hands on the others back, "I know things have been hard on you and Ou, but," he moved to sit next to Gen bringing the others eyes, "But everything's going to fine"

'Gen why are you letting them touch you!? Who is she…he…?'

Gen groaned but seemed to calm at the others reassurance, "Thanks, I guess"

"Ever since I lost Yoshimori I…I don't know I've felt empty" he said

'Left? I didn't leave, I'm right here?'

"I know honey, you still miss him" the golden haired figure said patting his husband hands, "It was truly said when he died…"

'Died' the word echoed through my brain like a million bells and sirens, it banged and repeated over and over. I couldn't breathe…I couldn't…I wasn't…

'I didn't die…I-I didn't…I'm…here'

"Wait…this can't be right"

"I'm not dead…I'M NOT DEAD!" I screamed at the top of my longs

End of POV

The lights flickered madly like a surge of electricity,

"Gen?" Sen said with fright in his voice, Gen held onto Sen was the bulbs shattered sending glass to the floor and sparks flying. As the surge ended Gen and Sen looked up, now both crouched on the floor, Gen protecting Sen who was tucked under him,

"What the hell was that?" Gen said seeing broken light bulbs of the lamps and the ceiling fan

"Mom? Dad?" a voice caught their attention, Ou had entered the room

"Ou are you okay?" Gen asked his son of the two looked for away wounds

"I'm fine, I heard screaming and then breaking" he explained

"Screaming?" Gen didn't remember any screaming, "Well anyway it's over, I think" he groaned seeing the damage

"I call someone to look at the lights in the morning" he said, "For now we should all stay in the same room, at least for tonight" their didn't seem to be any disagreement to the notion seeing the circumstances, but at least it was over

Outside the house a figure stood, eyes leering up at the house, their home, which had been taken from them…

'This is not over' they said, 'It will never be over….I WILL HAVE WHAT IS MINE!'

….To be continued…

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR Everyone! Sorry everyone that I've been gone for so long, I haven't had internet since last year, which was painful. Anyway finally got it back, I've missed you all so much!


End file.
